


The Surprise Present

by TheDemonQueen



Series: Prompts/Small Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonQueen/pseuds/TheDemonQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally gets what he ordered. A knotting dildo. But what he didn't realise that someone is watching when he was using it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise Present

Stiles slowly opens the packaging, biting his lip in excitement. He had been waiting for this all week since he'd ordered it online. It was not something he wanted his dad to open for sure but he had to have it, when he saw it his cock jerked and started leaking. He had immediately clicked buy without meaning to but it was too late. But it came down to this moment. 

He lifted the bubble wrap from inside the box and his mouth gasped open, lips red and chapped from his gnawing, and he let out a loud moan. It was a vibrating dildo. But the best part was it had a knot. He reverently picked it up and run his fingers over The thick head. Licking his lips he went over to his bed and opened his bedside table drawer and grabbed his lube.Placing the dildo on his pillow he took off his clothes then laid on his stomach and raised his hips in the air. Dribbling lube over his fingers, he slowly inserted one in his hole relishing in the pain it gave him from being stretched too quickly. He slowly pumped his finger in and out before adding another letting out a small "uh" before pumping them. However, he was too oblivious to hear the noise that came from just outside his window.He retracted his had before dribbling more lube over them and stuffing three back in while pushing his ass back against them. 

If he wasn't so engrossed in the pleasure of his fingers in his ass he would have realised someone had entered his room. He finally got the message when a deep, powerful growl reverberated through the room, making a shiver run down his spine and goosebumps rise on his skin. Spinning round ,and pulling his bedsheet over his naked body, he faced his attacker when he recognized the two bright red glowing eyes from the shadows.

"D-d-Derek?"He asked, another growl echoed in the room and Stiles shivered and let his neck fall to the side unknowingly submitting to his alpha. The eyes disappeared but the body moved forward into the light of the moon shining from his window. There Derek stood, leather jacket and all, with his eyes burning with lust. "D-Derek what are you doing here?"

"You just couldn't stop could you?" Derek snarls, Stiles eyes shine with confusion but Derek continues before he could speak,"Moaning like a whore-"at this a hot flush cam over Stiles's face and chest- " and presenting like a bitch in heat. And that-" here Derek looks at the dildo- "Are you really that desperate for a knot? Going as far to buy a plastic one when I was here all along with what you wanted." 

Stiles's eyes travelled down Derek's body resting,finally, on his groin.  The noticeable bulge was all Stiles could see. He licked his chapped lips and ran his hand down between his legs easing the ache in his hard cock. Stiles dragged the sheets off his body and spreads his legs showing everything off saying- "Well why don't you show me what a real one would feel like?" Another growl came through Derek's teeth as he leaped forward crouching over Stiles's body. Dragging his nose up his neck and down his jaw he did something Stiles didn't expect. He kissed him. But not a deep hungry kiss like you would think.  
But a sweet chaste kiss, but still left him breathless from the emotion put behind it. Stiles raised his eyes and stared into the ones of the man in front of him. Yes they shone with passion, desire, lust but also with fondness, happiness and love.   
"Are you sure? I won't do this if you don't want it Stiles."  
"I'm sure. Please. I need it!"  
"Shhh. I'll make it all better, I promise." Derek made his way to Stiles's neck sniffing deeply before licking a hit, wet stripe up the side. Shivering, Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair gripping tight when he bit at the junction between his neck and shoulder.Still traveling down his body, Derek stopped when faced with his dick. Giving a feral smile he engulfed the whole thing. Shouting Stiles turned his head to the side and bit his pillow to muffled his moans. The wet heat was released off his dick and he whined in distress. The pillow was taken from his death grip and he turn to face Derek again.   
"I want to hear you. Every sound, no holding back." Stiles gave a shaky nod.  
Heat covered his cock again and he let out a sinful moan. Bucking his hips slightly he started to babble. Things like "o-oh sHiiiiit Derek! Fuck! Don't stop please! Oohh yeah. Love it love you Derek please!" Derek released his cock and pulled his legs up over his head in one smooth move.  
"Brace yourself."   
"Wait wha-" he shrieked when Derek dove behind his balls and stuck his face between his asscheeks. Gripping onto his hair when a tounge started teasing the rim of his hole. Breathing deeply, Stiles looked down to see the top of Derek's head when the tounge went deeper.  
The next five minutes? Hour? Was a blur as Stiles was thrown into a world of bliss as he was pleasured by Derek. When he finally had his dick at his hole, he was ass up face down and sobbing with need. The head of Derek's thick cock pushed at his entrance and then finally breached him. Stiles let out a sob at the stretch and clenched at the bedsheets underneath him. It was a slow process pushing Derek's thick cock into his tight, virgin hole but it finally worked when he slammed home balls slapping at his ass. He started slowly at first but when Stiles started pushing back is when the real fun started. It was a hot, frenzy as Derek pounded away and Stiles screamed his pleasure, throat going sore. Derek reached under their writhing bodies to grab his cock when Stiles erupted, come shooting far and his vision whitening.As his hole tightened Derek managed to push and grind his slowly growing knot into his loose hole.With a pop it pushed in.

Stiles shrieked, toes curling as it pushed on his prostrate as his legs and arms shaked from the pleasure. Derek came at the tightening around his thick knot. Hot strings of come pooled in Stiles's asshole. Filling him up and leaking out around the sides. Derek grabbed Stiles around his middle and put them on their sides to wait until the knot went down. Burying his nose in Stiles's hair , Derek sighed in content and let a rumble flow through his chest. Stiles smiled slow and wide at the happy werewolf behind him as he drifted off into a deep sleep. But before he blacked out he slurred-" tehn outta' tehn. Totally' do agahin."

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any criticism or congratulations that give to me. I really love comments and stuff so be sure to comment on all my works if you can. They keep me going! Be sure to leave kudos and subscribe.
> 
> My tumblr is here: http://demontrapper.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you all soon my little Demons!


End file.
